The Wonderful World of Maxwell and Lily
by DarkMonita
Summary: Follow the adventures of two twins as they live out their totally normal days one adventure at a time. (Mostly short story formats with some multi parts on the side)
1. Taking no for an answer

_Author's Note:_

_There probably won't be much of these in this thing, or at least that's what I'm telling myself. Anywho I guess I'm starting out my fan fiction career here of all places...3 years after I signed up yeha._

_Anyway,yeah If you wanna review it and tell me how horrible I did feel free to. Have fun~ (oh yeah also I'm horrible with punctuation)_

* * *

Since last year Lily and her twin brother Maxwell had been stuck doing farm work for one of their many brother's; both had to answer the call of duty whenever he called for them,after all they owed him for teaching them the secret of "Starites", like they wouldn't have figured it out eventually.

She was grateful of course,without him she would have spent her entire life as a statue.

Lily sighed,"Then again it was all Dad's fault,that's no way to teach your kid a lesson...",she said,leaning against the barrels she was supposed to be putting away.

Although, she didn't have time to think about that today ,her current problem resided in an outlandish idea her brother had suggested to her that morning.

"...I wish he could give it a rest sometimes.",and by sheer coincidence Maxwell came running over to her grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah...how about no Maxwell" Lily said not even giving her brother a chance to speak."Liiillly its gonna be great" The 12-year-old jumped giddily trying to get his twin sister's attention.

"It's not gonna work you dork,and you or someone else could get hurt!" Maxwell pouted in annoyance, sure he liked having his sister look out for him but, sometimes she could be real stick in the mud.

"Lily are you forgetting who we are?"She looked down ready for the usual speech from her brother,he could be such a broken record sometimes.

"No,no I'm not." That was his cue to start on his speech on how they both weren't any ordinary children. And he was right, both Maxwell and Lily had extraordinary powers capable of amazing things."I mean I have my notebook right? I can make anything and anyone appear out of thin air whenever I want,remember?"Lily nodded begrudgingly."And you have this awesome Globe that can transport us anywhere!"."Like a hospital"Lily whispered under her breath,Maxwell didn't seem to notice or care what she had said.

"What I'm saying is that we can both take care of ourselves! It's not we're in any danger or anything..."

Lily clenched her fists in anger standing up to face her brother face to face,"The answer is No."

Both of them stood in a stalemate neither of them budging an inch until,

"Okay fine."Lily jumped in surprise,what was that?

Maxwell gave in ,"I guess using myself as a lightning rod is a little dangerous...",he kicked at his feet feeling embarrassed that he even suggested the idea in the first place. His sister sighed in relief,it takes a while but even Maxwell has some common sense in him.

Somewhere.

Probably.

Lily picked up two Pitchforks and gave one to Maxwell,"Come on Max Edwin's gonna get peeved if we don't do our share."

"Hey Lily wouldn't it be easier if we had a bunch of hardworking super sonic strong vampires do our work for us?".

"Not at all" Lily said smacking him upside head.


	2. Unmasked

_I apologize for not knowing anything about both Supes and Bats ha ha..._

_...you weren't expecting an update were you?_

* * *

Sunny days are usually spent by children outside playing, maybe getting themselves into mischief or running about.

Unless you had just discovered your brother's comic collection after blowing up the attic sky-high. Blowing away all responsibilities and plans for the day the twins grabbed as many as they could and rushed into their room.

"Maxwell do you have any idea what we just did?!" Lily set down the comics and turned to her twin brother, who was busy putting a wall down between the door to their room. "Well, if you think we just blew up the attic, illuminated it for the first time in years, stole a bunch of our brother's comics, and barricaded ourselves in this room for our own protection. Then yeah we just did that." Maxwell answered putting down the wall.

"Maxwell! This is not time to joke around!" she picked up comic book and skimmed through all the dust from the years filling the air."H-Hey watch it Lily! All that dust can't be good for anyone"

"How does a comic even have that much dust in it?...Lily?"Maxwell stared at his twin sister who was currently staring down at the comic in her hands. "Maaaaaxwweeeeellll..."

"Please don't say my name like that."

Lily sprang up,shoving the comic in Maxwell's face."Look!Look!Look!"

"What?What?What?"Maxwell asked trying to shake his sister off of him.

"Check it out Max! It's a genuine Superman comic!"

"Um Lily. That's not really something to get exci-"

Maxwell failed to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew there was his sister giving him an explanation on what made the comic in her hands so special. Something about Superman and death or something.

He didn't really give it much attention,Lily was always a pretty dedicated Superman fan,it was pretty much her fault he even got dragged along to conventions in the first place,of course if it wasn't for that...

"You know what Lily?",Lily stopped ranting to face her brother."...What.."

"You're right...Comic Books like those should be treated with care and kept safe",he walked toward his side of the room and picked up a comic from the floor.

"Well,yeah that's what I sa-"

"But we can both agree that this one is more important!"Maxwell flashed a Batman comic back at her face.

"W-What?!" Lily took a step back in the sheep surprise of her brother's declaration."How could you even say that?! Superman is a trillion times better than that Batbrained weirdo!".

Now it was Maxwell's turn to be surprised,"Batbrain?! At least mine has some sort of character other than being a goody two shoes!"

"Well what about Gotham huh?!Gee it sure seems safe with Batman's protection huh?!"

"He tries his best! It's the cities fault!"

"Oh I'm sure it is!"

The arguing continued for minutes on end. Eventually ending when Maxwell brought down a wall in the middle of their room. Which created a rather large alerting sound.

Two figures emerged from the cloud of the fallen wall towering over the two children staring them down with sinister eyes that cut right through the twins.

"Hi mom..hi..dad..." Edgar and Julie said nothing and simply looked around at the damage Maxwell and Lily had done. They had broken a wall of course but, in the process thousands of weapons were scattered everywhere and furniture split in half.

Both Maxwell and Lily failed to give any sort of explanation about what could had happened that didn't sound like they both could have died. After minutes of trying to get themselves off the hook Julie asked,"Let me guess? Comic Book argument?"

Lily jumped in surprise, "Wait huh!? Mom how did you know that's what we were fighting abou-"

"Sweetie,why do you think those comics were up in the attic in the first place!" Julie started laughing " When we we're younger your father and I kept arguing about which superhero was better and well...you can probably imagine what happened after!"

"Usually with both of us having to put out some sort of fire..." Edgar muttered under his breath.

Both of the siblings sighed,"So...since you guys did stuff like this too you'll let us off easy right?,Maxwell asked with hope in his voice.

"Not a chance." Maxwell and Lily's hopes we're dashed . "You both should know how this ends kids..."

It ended with fixing the attic, the furniture,and about 2 months of grounding.

"Hey Maxwell? Since we can't leave for another like 9 weeks what do you wanna do to pass the time?" Maxwell remained silent, "Hey Max?! I'm talking to you!". Maxwell turned around to face his sister and grinned.

"...Whatever it is you're planning to do,don't do it." Maxwell simply handed his sister a Superman comic and went back to reading his on the other side of the room. "How did? When did? You know what. Nevermind."

They both agreed to a truce, to let themselves read in peace and keep opinions to themselves.

The truce wouldn't last long of they had known about the incident that was about to occur because of this petty argument, both of them would have agreed to keep the comics in the attic for good.


	3. Three dings

_I've only published two stories and I've already noticed that when I write I forget some words._

_Oh well have fun with this one._

* * *

Maxwell and Lily cowered behind a chunk of a building that broken off of its base. Both of them trying to catch their breath after running for a good mile.

"Hey Maxwell..do you think we lost them?".Maxwell looked over the wall,it looked like for the time being they had lost "them".

"We did it Lily! We totally gave them the slip!". Lily frowned, it was her idea to run in the first place. All Maxwell wanted to do was a last stand sort of thing. Not really the smartest thing to do when you had a clear getaway in an alleyway right behind you.

They could both defend themselves of course but, against hundreds of them their odd couldn't get any slimmer even if Maxwell made them slimmer.

"Hey Maxwell". Maxwell turned to his sister who was showing newfound concern."Maybe we should find a way to escape?"

"No way sis!"Lily jumped,she didn't really expect that quick of an answer,or an answer that couldn't respond,how clueless could someone be not to see what kind of problem they were in.

"Maxwell! You're being too stubborn again! Can't you see what kind of situation we're in?!". Try as she might to plead with her brother he wasn't showing any signs of budging.

Neither of them we're thinking clearly. Making noise when you're trying to hide from people that are hunting you down isn't really the smartest thing to soon as the twins started yelling at each other everyone around the nearby vicinity was alerted.

"Well then Maxwell you can just take your notebook and- Look out !" Maxwell had no time to react as an undead Lad attacked him from behind.

"Maxweeeeeeellll!" Lily tried to find a weapon to save Maxwell, a stick , a pipe, anything!

Unfortunately for her,it was too late Maxwell had been turned into an undead monster who began going after her next.

"Maxwell?!"But,how could she fight against her own brother? The thought alone rendered her frozen. She couldn't even protect him when he was in trouble,what kind of sister was she? Did she even deserve to get away?

It would have ended right then and there if it wasn't for...

DING DING DING

"...Huh? Oh hey Maxwell that's the dinner bell! I told you the Pizza would get here in thirty minutes!" Lily dusted herself off and handed Maxwell his notebook.

"Like I said you would be the first to go."Maxwell took his notebook back and added to himself the adjective,Living,"Whatever Lily...It was a sneak attack it doesn't count!"

In mere moments all the undead civilians and the ruined city they walked were gone. "I told you we should have played something else,zombie apocalypse is so overused..."

Lily laughed,"Well its the only game that we play for more than 10 minutes". Most games they played were over in a matter of minutes as Maxwell usually cleared out everything out of frustration using weapons he wrote in.

"Well can't you take my Notebook away when we play them like in this one?". The Dinner bell rang again this time with more urgency.

"We'll talk later Max, lets just go eat I'm starving!".She took her twins hand and dragged him back home.

* * *

_This was the first one I actually wrote out of the three so far so it might not be as good. From here on out its all unplanned..._


	4. Tempo

_This might be a little ...ehh.. Also yeah I'm not gone or anything just super busy. Ha ha~_

* * *

"Moooooooom! We're still bored! What do we dooooo?"

Julie cringed at her children's voices again,how could they of all people be bored when she had given them so many ideas?

In fact she had just about ran out of them.

She turned to face them, there they were on the same couch they had sat on for the last 2 hours,"Kids you've been bored for the last two hours, isn't there anything you thought of doing?"

Maxwell and Lily groaned and slumped onto the reality they didn't feel like doing spent the day before helping an entire city clear an infestation of giant flaming glowing snails that Maxwell's evil twin had created to attack them.

"Well kids if you're this bored I guess you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?" Julie picked up a package from the table,"Can you deliver this to Tempo,he said he would come to pick it up but I haven't heard from him all day..."

Maxwell sighed,"Mom do we have too? Visiting Tempo is always boring!", "Yeah all he does is sell Real Estate!" Lily added. Visiting Tempo usually resulted in two things ; being more bored than before, or him making them leave earlier than they were supposed to. He was a really weird guy, and he was always popping fire crackers in his office...for some reason.

"Max Lily,you both know Tempo's job is important I mean most of the money we get is from him"She paused to think"Odd, since I've never seen any of his clients...Ah well. Better get going kids it's almost dark out!"

Before any of them could object they were being pushed out the door, having the door closed behind them, and we're cast off into the cold dark evening.

Again.

"Well, I guess we better get going",Lily took out her Magic Globe,"Ready Max?".Maxwell stood near his sister as she activated her globe and they both teleported away.

After arriving they stood in front of Tempo's office for a long time,both of them not saying a single word,until.

"Hey Maxwelll,what do you think is in this package?"Lily shook the package and tried to listen,it didn't really sound like anything she could distinguish."Sis stop trying to see what's in it and help me open the door.".

"And why can't you just knock?".Lily hesitated to answer, usually visits to Tempo's house were short and fast , but there was always a feeling deep in their guts that there was more to Tempo then they knew.

Maxwell was about to answer when he interrupted by a loud series of pops, one after another. This always happened when they came to visit, what was a Real Estate agent even doing with firecrackers?

"Hey Tempo open up!" Maxwell yelled as loud as he could, but even yelling at the top of his lungs he couldn't beat the noise coming from Tempo's office.

"Max lets just, wait what are you doing with that Giant Megapho-"

"TEMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ITS US MAXWELL AND LILYYYYYYYYYY"

Of course a yell from a giant Megaphone is bound to get noticed as the sounds came to an immediate stop.

Also it blew the front door down.

Lily knocked to the ground almost immediately package in hand."Come on Lily! The door's open!"

"...WHAT?!"

Tempo's place was an absolute mess, there was furniture thrown everywhere and it smelled like something had burned. Then again it always looked like that.

"Yo Tempo! Mom made us bring you something!"Maxwell looked around for any sign of his brother, but it was like he had never even been home."Great."

Then out came Tempo from under of table of all places,he always was a weird guy.

"Bro ! Geez, don't you think you should clean up once in a while? How do you even sell houses in a mess like this? Right Lily?"Maxwell turned to his sister who was staring angrily at him.

"I'm gonna assume you said something about Tempo and say yes."

Tempo promptly grabbed the package from Maxwell hands, then pushed both of the twins out of his blown out door.

"Hey hold on now!" Maxwell stood in the frame of the door and stomped down"Me and Lily spent almost all day getting inside this house you can't just!"

"Maxwell can you help me get a new door?"

"Oh sure here" "Now as I was saying, Wait."

Then the newly placed door was slammed in their faces.

"Way to go Max." Maxwell stayed motionless until Lily grabbed his hand and teleported them back to their boring home"

Meanwhile, Tempo began cleaning up his home which had been ransacked by a bunch of "Clients". "When will any of them listen? It's got to be a stroke of luck that Maxwell scared them all off with whatever he did.."

He eyed the package placed on the table, what had been so important that his mom had to send Maxwell and Lily to deliver it? Once it was opened, it was clear why it was so important.

"Does she think I'm starving of something? I didn't need some sort of box lunch that looks like it was shaken too much."

Tempo ate it right away.

* * *

_I have no idea what Tempo could be a pizza delivery guy for all I know._


	5. Lilyum Light pt 1

"Please Max! Pleeeaassseee !" Lily asked for the 10th time in an hour of asking.

"For the last time Lily, the answer is NO" Maxwell went back under his bed's covers,"Besides it 5 AM in the morning can't you bother me later?"

Of course it didn't make a difference when she asked the answer was still no. And it's not like Lily had time to waste, she had to get this request through now or everything would be ruined.

"Come on Max, maybe if you help me you'll get a Starite think about that huh?" This was sure to work Maxwell can't resist those things at all.

"Lily..." Geez finally the guy was sure stubborn but it looks like all that hard work came through

"No." Never mind. He was as stubborn as ever.

"I only need that one thing and I'll never ask you for anything ever again! I promise!" At this point Lily was desperate this needed to happen ,she was going to make it happen.

If it didn't happen soon then everyone would know what she asked Maxwell for,and that's not something she was going to risk.

At this point Maxwell was getting tired of saying no and finally decided to ask,"Why?"

Lily jumped onto her bed and struck a pose. "To be the best Magical Girl I can be of course! Saving innocents with my powers! Bringing criminals to justice!"

Maxwell sat there,stunned, that's why she wanted magic powers for? Did this have anything to do with some show she pulled an all-nighter to watch, Lily always did have weird tastes.

"Okay you know what. Fine . You win. I'll do it." Lily flashed a smile so wide that it almost scared Maxwell on what he had just agreed to.

"Oh we're gonna have so much fun Maxwell!"

* * *

_This one was pretty short but this is only the first part out of 3 and/or 4 *wink wonk*_


	6. Lilyum Light pt 2

Lily jumped from place to place in anticipation of what Maxwell had promised her. Staying all night was going to be worth it once she could have magical powers and a secret identity to boot.

Maxwell on the other hand had been woken up from a deep slumber and was only about half aware of what was happening around him. Staying up all night yesterday didn't seem like the best idea now, and neither did spending all last night playing video games.

"Alright Maxwell! Do your thing!".

...

"Max?". Lily looked over to him,he had passed out on the ground notebook in hand. Lily walked over to him and tried to shake him awake."Maxwell! Come on you can't back up now! You agreed to this!". And with each cry she shook him harder until he started to come to.

"Eh? Huh? Agreed to what?". Maxwell stretched himself awake and tried to remember why Lily was looming over him and glaring right at him. "... . Magic. Sorry Lily, I'm just really tired...I mean you're the one who decided to ask for this in the middle of the night.".

"Maxwell its five in the afternoon."

And it was indeed five o'clock in the afternoon. Lily had made sure to wake up Maxwell early so he would remember to do what she asked him to do earlier after he slept all day.

"Lily that plan doesn't make any sense." ,Lily didn't even seem to notice as she pushed Maxwell's Notebook into his hands, "Okay Max! Do your stuff!"

"..."

"..."

"...Max?"

Maxwell had sat there at a loss of what he was apparently supposed to do. And with his twin sister striking a pose on the bed, it made the situation more confusing. Did she want wings, a tail, a wig?

His sister on the other hand had grown impatient, having to deal with a drowsy brother all day long just for one simple request, it had gotten to the point where she almost wanted to try writing it in herself.

"Alright listen up Maxy! I have waited all morning and about half of a night for you to give me magic powers and I swear by all that is good I will get my wish!". By this point Maxwell had all of it figured out, not to mention he was pretty scared of what would happen itf he didn't do it, but he still couldn't figure something out.

"Why do you want magic powers exactly?"

The shimmer that appered in Lily's eyes had made him instantly regret asking.

"Well why else dear brother?! To protect the weak! To punish the bad! Danger's coming in Maxwell! whose gonna take a stand?! When the job's too ominous for an average Jill or Joe. I'll go anonymous and watch my powers grow!"

Maxwell could swear he heard some music playing in the distance but maybe that was just him. He really just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay if I do this will you leave me alone?"

Lily nodded and smiled, "Magical Girl's honor!"

Maxwell grabbed his notebook and began writing.

**M-A-G-I-C-A-L**

* * *

_Never write fanfiction while listening to the Wonderful 101 theme song._


End file.
